


I Dare You

by Queens31298



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drinking Games, Drinks, Drunk Fox Mulder, F/M, Fluff, Fun and Games, Rules and Regulations, Sarcasm, Truth or Dare, fox mulder and dana scully relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens31298/pseuds/Queens31298
Summary: Fox Mulder invited Dana Scully for drinks, but are faced with a new challenge.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I Dare You

Fox Mulder didn't know what it was or how it began. He just knew _it_ was there – whatever he was feeling. As he sat across from Scully. He noticed how cautious she sounded when she spoke, how slowly her red lips moved, how intense her baby blue eyes appeared, and how that genuine smile healed all the dark places in his heart. He didn't think she would've lasted this long, but he knew since the moment she stepped into his office that his life was going to change. He didn't want Scully anywhere else, except by his side.

"Mulder." Scully said for the third time that second. He blinked.

"Yes, Scully?" He slowly asked, folding his hands together under his chin.

"Is everything all right, Mulder?" She warily asked. He smiled.

"Just enjoying the view." He calmly said with that boyish look on his face as he continued to look her over. Scully dipped her head, hiding the blush.

Mulder knew what he was feeling. He didn't know how to express to them, but as long he could somehow make Scully happy that was good enough for him. Maybe it was even good enough for her. Mulder stared at his reflection in the brown liquid, that same smile never leaving his lips as he downed the contents of his drink, feeling a burning sensation in his stomach then looked back over to her. She had a frown on her face, wondering what the hell she was doing here in a bar with her friend, Fox Mulder who has the tendency to do drastic things.

"Mulder, what are we really doing here?" She curiously asked. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into his seat, body slumped against the back board.

"I thought maybe we could have a few drinks together, get away from the bureau awhile." He softly answered, a somewhat lost puppy dog look on his face. She never told him, but she secretly loved that.

"You? Away from the bureau? Come on, Mulder. What's really going on?" Scully pressed. Mulder scoffed.

He knew she wouldn't believe him. There was really nothing more to say. For once, he actually just wanted to be, be his own person. Not the Fox Mulder at FBI Headquarters or the Fox Mulder who's in charge of the X-files. He just wanted to be Fox Mulder, a friend to Scully. Of course he knew she would find it hard to believe that the man she sat before wanted a break. He was always chasing leads, fight after fight, case after case and it never stopped until now. It slightly worried Scully.

"Nothing is going on, Scully. I think you're reading too much into this." He carefully said, taking a hold of her hand firmly. "Now, why don't make this night a little more interesting?" He waggled his brow at her and she chuckled.

"What do you suppose we do, Mulder?" Scully gently asked taking a sip of her beer. Mulder smirked wider.

Mulder raised his hands at the bar tender, telling him to get another round of beer and then looked back at his partner who had a quizzical look sitting on her face. She didn't know what he had planned, but she knew she probably wasn't going to like it, let alone put up with it. If she could be honest with herself, she was enjoying the company tonight, even though he dragged her to the bar. She decided to humor him and go along with his little game that he suddenly sprung. When she met his viridian eyes she saw a figment of what might be desire, but it was completely masked with a hidden look she couldn't really decipher. It was like there was a new side of Fox Mulder she hadn't seen yet and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to yearn for more.

"A little teenage game called Truth or Dare." Scully's eyes widen at the mere thought of this game. She raised a brow in suspicion.

"Mulder, that is a children's game." She quickly said, still shocked he even though suggested it. She couldn't really come up with a better an answer.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem if we're playing a children's game." Mulder smugly said, a mysterious glint coloring his eyes. Scully frowned.

"All right, fine, whatever." She threw her hands up in the air and leaned her back into the seat, taking another swing of her drink.

Mulder had expected her to give more of a fight, but as the beer slowly started to add up on the table he could tell this game probably wouldn't last long or it just might end in total disaster. He figured if he was so into something, Scully wouldn't be able to resist. That's exactly what happened. She followed along with his endless games.

"Truth or dare, Scully?" He innocently asked.

"Truth." She sighed.

"What was your first impression of me?"

Scully sat there for a long moment, pondering on thoughts about her partner, about the work they've accomplished over the years and how much they've put on the line. It wasn't something that Scully thought about every day, but she was reminded of the things they do on a somewhat daily basis and it didn't stop her from reaching the truth in what she believed in just like Mulder. She could say without a doubt that he was a devoted man to the X-Files, that he wouldn't give anything up for them. The X Files were his life. If you took that away Fox Mulder was nothing.

Everyone needed something or rather someone. Whether Mulder wasn't nothing with the X Files didn't really matter to him as long as he had Dana Scully at his side.

"I thought you were a very devoted person who was willing to do everything in their power to get the truth and risk your life. And I also thought you were jerk." Scully scoffed at the last part. Mulder raised a brow, a question resting on his lips, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"You thought _I_ was a jerk? You questioned everything about my work. You were a pain the ass to work with it, but it turned out to be something much greater." Mulder chuckled aloud. He couldn't stop staring into her blue eyes. He was so mesmerized.

And he meant every word.

"All right. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Finish the rest of your beer in the next fifteen seconds." Scully said as Mulder did a double take on his beer. He hadn't even finished the damn thing. It wasn't even half way done.

He shrugged his shoulders, took his beer and downed the contents quickly feeling the hot liquid burn every part of his body. Slowly starting from his mouth, cascading down his throat and into his stomach. He set the empty bottle back on table, taking a minute for himself as he fixed his posture and slightly shook his head to get rid of the rush his body felt. Scully chuckled under her breath. She almost felt sorry for the man. This was entirely his idea and she was going to make the most of everything.

"Are you okay, Mulder?" Scully slightly asked in concern. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Never felt better." He lied.

"You're such a light weight." She joked.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare. It's only fair." She said, the edges of her mouth rising. Mulder narrowed his gaze.

"Only fair?" He mocked, brow raised. He was at a loss.

"I wouldn't be sitting here with you playing a mindless child's game if you hadn't dragged me here, Mulder." Scully said in defense, teasing her partner slightly.

His cheeks were painted red, though he could've easily blamed it on the beer. He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a nervous chuckle. He chanced a look at Scully with an amused expression on her face. She was enjoying this and possibly enjoying the fact she's challenging him and he challenging her. Mulder got up from the table, telling Scully he'd be right back. She saw him walk over to the bar, slap a few dollar bills on the counter and thanked the barman. He came back with a full bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She said with a laugh while Mulder began pouring the amber liquid into the shot glasses.

"All the more reason to play a children's game." He said, a cheeky grin forming on his lips. He pushed one of the shots to her. "Now, I dare you to call Skinner and see what his plans are for tonight."

She didn't say anything, mouth shut from making any comment. She calmly pulled out her phone from the inside of her coat, dialed the numbers and then heard the sudden click on the other side. She called from his personal line and that was probably the biggest mistake she's made all night, considering the amount of drinks she's taken and this game with Mulder.

"I'm sorry to be calling you this late, sir." Scully quietly started to say. Mulder wasn't expecting him to answer his phone, especially at this time of night. "I'd just like to know what your plans are for tonight."

"Is everything all right, agent Scully?" Skinner worriedly asked. That was the last thing she thought he was going to ask.

"Yes, everything is fine, sir."

"Did Mulder put you up to this?" He quizzically asked. She expectantly looked up to her partner. Mulder shrugged, like he was asking her what he was saying. "I'm going to kick his ass." He muttered the last part.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, sir." She quickly hung up and set the phone beside her. "Skinner doesn't have any plans tonight."

"And?" Mulder dragged.

"He knew you asked me to call. . ." She whispered, pouring another round and drank another shot.

A moment of silence settled between them. Mulder reached for a pretzel, ripping just a small piece and dipped it in a yellow sauce. Scully made herself another shot. Mulder watched her warily, like she was consuming so much alcohol that her body wasn't catching up to her. In fact, he thought she was maybe getting a little tipsy. That was a sight to see.

"Don't you think you're having a little too much?" Mulder carefully said as he observed her fourth drink in that one minute.

"I don't think I've had enough." Scully countered. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." He felt that was the safer route to go.

"Have you ever woke up in someone else's bed?" Mulder choked on his drink, coughing profusely and stared at Scully in complete shock.

He was definitely not expecting a question like that.

"I think you should stop drinking for a few minutes." He said pushing the shot glass away from her hands.

"I think you should answer the question." She smirked and right now she had no idea how much Mulder liked seeing her like this, like there was nothing that could get in her way, nothing was stopping her tonight.

"Yes. Yes, I have woken up in someone else's bed." Mulder admitted, ducking his head a little.

"Really? What the hell happened?" Scully asked. Mulder lightly laughed and shook his head no.

"I know what you're doing, Scully. It's not going to work. It's my turn. Truth or dare?" Mulder chastised. He was going to regret asking whatever it was on his next turn. He knew it too.

They both did.

"Truth."

He figured it Scully asked a ridiculous question, he was going to do same and hoped she'd answer it too. He deserved that much.

"Where's the craziest place you've had sex?" Mulder raised a brow. Scully slowly sank back into her seat.

The bastard was playing her.

"The autopsy room." Mulder was about to protest, but she cut in again. "While I was at work."

Mulder snickered.

Scully grabbed the rest of the pretzel, taking a slow bite as she let Mulder process what she just said. She wasn't going to tell him who. Mulder rose to his feet, leaned across the table placing a gentle hand underneath her chin as he turned her face to him. He paused for a fraction of a second, to see if Scully would object and whether it was the alcohol that was letting him proceed or Scully, he didn't really care because the instant Mulder's tongue licked the underside of her cheek, Scully froze in place and her heart was beating high in her chest and she thought he was able to hear it, hell he probably felt it.

Scully felt like she was about to have a damn heart attack and if someone came up to her telling her exactly that, she'd believe it. She couldn't let her guard down, not in front of this man, but that all disappeared when she took a few more shots than she was supposed to.

She needed to stop.

Scully's whole body was shaking and she was trying her absolute damn hardest to stop altogether. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced her eyes to meet his. Fox Mulder didn't seem the slightest bit drunk.

"What the hell, Mulder?" Scully gritted through her teeth.

"You had some sauce on your face." He said pointing at the sauce on the table then at her cheek.

"You licked me."

"I think you liked it." He laughed lowly, the bare intensity showing in his green eyes as they stared at each other. Scully blinked once and the glint was gone.

"How are you still sober, Mulder?" Scully angrily asked, but a soft chuckle escaped her. The same went with Mulder.

"Oh, Scully. I am not sober." He downed another shot. "Far from it."

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss one of the women in this bar in the next ten minutes." She said in a low tone. That wasn't meant to happen.

Scully didn't bother to count the time. Everyone in the bar, every women in this bar were glancing at Mulder like he was some piece of meat and they very badly wanted a taste. She was tired of getting those looks from them, like she wasn't worth his time. She honestly couldn't give a damn either because she was telling herself this was some dream, that this game and their banter were also a part of it. It was something to do with friends. She and Fox Mulder were just friends.

That's what she believed.

Mulder didn't a say word this whole time. He rose from his seat, a hand extended to Scully. She looked at him then his hand for a mere second and took hold of it, not questioning his motives. He led her to the dance floor.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully warily said, eyes scanning every other object, anything but Fox Mulder. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"What does it look like we're doing?" He gently said, slowly spinning her around, pulling her right back to him. This time closer.

Scully stared at the wall behind Mulder's head, burning a hole into it. They were quiet again. Scully couldn't breathe. Mulder was too close. She felt his hot breath on her face, his lingering stare, the lust behind his eyes, the scent of alcohol covering his entire body and something that was entirely Mulder. Her mind was going on overdrive. Every atom was bouncing out of control. She was losing control.

"Scully?" She reluctantly looked at him.

"What is it, Mulder?"

"I'm going to kiss you. Tell me when to stop." He whispered as his words ghosted over her lips. She didn't say anything at all. He tugged her forward and gently pressed his lips against hers softly. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking her to open her mouth to deepen the kiss. She complied and he poured every single emotion he felt into that kiss.

Mulder pulled her closer to his burning body, hands now cupping the sides of her cheek. He felt her hesitantly wrap her arms around his neck. She made him breathe a bit harder, and his heart race faster, made his head spin quicker. He hoped he made her feel like that too.

This was his last chance.

For everything they've been through.

He wanted her to feel the same way – he knew she felt the same way. They didn't really know how to express it until now. All it took was a damn child's game. He pulled his hands away from her face and snaked them around her waist. Dana Scully wanted to drown herself in him.

"Wait, hold on a second. . ." Scully abruptly pushed him away as she tried find the correct words in her mind.

None came to mind.

"Just be quiet." Mulder growled dragging her forward again and crashed their mouths together. He was lost in her smell, her touch, her skin. The kiss grew stronger and more urgent, something she wasn't used to feeling and it terrified her.

Dana Scully wanted him.

Desperately.

"Mulder, this can't happen." Scully warningly whispered into his chest. Mulder tensed.

"Don't pull this shit on me, Dana." Mulder drastically said. She immediately shut her mouth from the sudden use of her first name. It was only used to get her attention.

He _got_ her attention.

"You don't need to be afraid around me, Scully." Mulder cautiously said making her look at him. She whipped her head to the side, avoiding what she wants and needs to hear and want.

"Mulder, we're both drunk. I'm probably reading into this too much. Chances are we probably won't remember this tomorrow morning." She hissed letting her hands fall free from his neck. Mulder rolled his eyes.

"Scully. Dana, look at me." Mulder ordered. There it was – the use of her first name again. "There's not a chance in hell I'd forget this." His soft tone made her freeze in place. "I can't deny what I feel, Scully. Neither can you."

"We can't. It's against regulations." Scully was so determined to just remain friends. Deep down that was a complete and total lie.

She wanted everything this man had to offer.

"Scully. . ." Mulder tried to say something, but was cut off again.

"But I don't care what they say." Scully said, letting all her walls drop and showed a devious smile play on her lips. Mulder thought his heart stopped beating. He smiled. "I dare you to take me home, Fox."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a loooooooooooooooong time ago and decided why not cross post on here from FF under a different name (I was also very bored considering it was my first week back in college). Tell me what you guys think and leave a kudo! Enjoy


End file.
